


Don't Go

by humdrumbumrush



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I just want love and happiness and sunshine and a 10-month baseball season, Some angst, Speculation, hotel romp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humdrumbumrush/pseuds/humdrumbumrush
Summary: The early morning, after their first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some wishful thinking with the preview for 1x09.

Mike was accustomed to the dance of waking up in strange places. Away games and one night stands made him an expert. But this time was different. He lifted his head from the pillow and luxuriated in the clean white sheets, all the more thankful for the golden brown skin peaking out beneath the covers beside him.

Ginny's hotel room. It rang in his head as he decided to rest a little bit closer to his companion. His rookie. Well, no longer his rookie after his last game the day before. Hell, she will always be his rookie. She seemed peaceful, all sprawled on her stomach. Asleep and content.

A smile hooked up the corner of his features when he finally reached for her. His calluses and cracked catcher's hand eased into a soft caress of her skin. Smoothing down the small of her back, like a sculptor polishing his masterpiece. Who knew what time it was, the sun was out but the noise of the day was still nonexistent. It was just the two of them for however long it would last.

His hand glided back up her spine, drawing maps to places he would take her when she's ready. But first, he made sure to swipe her wild curls to the side, leaving just enough space for himself in the crux of her neck. His beard tickled her awake. More than anything, he was delighted by the delicious moan she hummed against the mattress when he offered her pulse a kiss. Arise, sweet rookie.

And in the peaceful silence, Ginny's arm searched for the body beside her. Hooking her hand firmly to his back, she pulled herself up and fitted herself comfortably into his hold. Finally familiar with the catcher's arms outside of the field, she didn't want him to let go. And Mike was eager to enfold her in his grasp.

"'Morning," she croaked into a reddened blotch on his chest. Immediately, she kissed it better before noticing another and then another. She must have been ravenous the night before. A thought hit her with a conscious smirk..

"What's so funny?" Mike asked into her temple, sharing his own batch of kisses.

"Being like this. In your arms. Being able to do this--" Ginny fitted her hands between them and began caressing his beard. "It's weird but in a good way. Like you getting that out yesterday on what was suppose to be a pop foul. Unexpected, but exciting."

He chuckled with a knowing nod. ”I knew you loved the beard."

"God help me, I do." She idly fondled his face, finally thumbing for his chin, instructing him to kiss her. "Ignore me, if I start braiding it."

Against her lips, he husked, "You can do whatever you want."

Ginny searched for his lips between his mountain of hair, needing to get as close to him as possible. The unexpected nature of the night had shifted into an indelible need in the morning. Hands roaming any flesh they could reach for a moment of possession.

"You want me again, don't you, Baker?" The smile in his voice could only be matched by hers.

"You complaining?"

"Not even a little bit." He cupped her thigh in a swift pull on top of him, causing Ginny to steady herself with the headboard. Their lazy kisses were amplified by the sounds of Ginny's moans. Her humming may have been off beat, but her moans were heavenly. Mike was thankful to still be learning her. Which kiss stopped her thoughts, which caress made her melt, which stroke caused her to explode. There was an advanced course in Ginny Baker 101 and Mike Lawson was top of the class.

As Mike's teeth grabbed ahold of her bottom lip, Ginny whined in quiet desperation. "Mike..." No one had said his name with such devotion, surprising the both of them. Without saying another word, the catcher rolled himself on top of his pitcher and fit himself commandingly between her legs. She nodded at his soft gaze, and gasped at his hesitant entry inside of her. Just the tip and his knees felt likely to buckle. Ginny clawed at his arms, adjusting to the full feel of him.

Everything was different in the daylight. It wasn't as rushed as the night before, with the hurried fumble of clothes and the need to just crash into each other like lightening. This was slower, more deliberate. Like they both needed the memory. Ginny needed to mark every eye crease, every mole, every wrinkle, every lip bite for posterity. And Mike needed every gasp, every stray curl that fell across her face, every delicious grin when he hit her spot just right.

The build up was excruciating. With Mike's arms cradled above Ginny's head, he ghosted soft kisses upon her features. Parting ever so often to let out a soft gasp. Ginny clawed at his back, as her legs enraptured him, forcing Mike to go deeper. His focused pumps propelled Ginny over the edge, accidentally biting into his shoulder. They collected their breath between kisses and giggles and the shared knowledge that this would be their greatest moment. 

Ginny offered a small whimper when he finally pulled out. A sound that could have convinced Mike to stay in that bed for a hundred years. But alas, the two of them couldn't live off of sex and air alone.

Mike picked up the phone before remembering this wasn't his room. With the receiver in his hand, he asked "What's the number for room service?" Ginny couldn't help but giggle, he was making her do that a lot lately, and threw herself across his body, leaning over to press the buttons for him. Always a team, those two. By the time he was done, Mike ordered two of everything off of the breakfast menu. "We gotta keep your strength up, rookie."

"My strength is just fine. You on the other hand, I was worried about your knees at the start, old man."

"That wasn't brittle bones, Baker. You just knocked the wind out of me, that's all. How am I suppose to keep my composure when you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?"

"That's not true. I heard you say the same thing to a Jaguar once at the dealership."

"Well, yeah, that's a Jag. They were meant to make men grovel and whisper sweet nothings in their proverbial ears... Jealous?"

She knew he was fishing, but she wasn't in the current business of satisfaction. “I’m not gonna stroke your ego any further until I get my breakfast.” 

There's nothing graceful about the way ballplayers eat. It's devour or nothing. But, for some reason, Ginny could feel herself getting self conscious. Super aware of how she took the forkful of egg whites to her mouth or how she'd slurp her orange juice. The sight amused Mike, and completely endeared her to him. "You alright there?"

She offered a hesitant nod. Mike thoughtfully grazed his beard before pushing his chair back. "C'mere," he instructed.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes pleaded in response with "Please?"

Ginny timidly stood from the table against the window, walking around to face her teammate. She was surprised when his rather large hands pulled her down onto his lap. Instinctively, her arms found their way around his neck, with her spindly fingers meditating with the hair at his nape.

"What's going on, Gin?" His voice a whisper but ever so clear in the silence of the morning.

"Don't go. You can't just leave." Her tears started falling.

"Hey, hey, hey." He thumbed away her tears, offering a kiss for each spot they'd land. "It'll be okay. We can make this okay. You've just gotta trust me, rookie."

She wanted to, desperately. And as the city began to wake up, she did.


End file.
